


This Didn't End as Emma Expected

by zippyzany



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, Comfort/Angst, Consensual, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Sub Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippyzany/pseuds/zippyzany
Summary: Emma and Regina are two dommes in love and in a relationship. (maybe they got together in season 1?) Emma and killian have also fallen in love and are now married. Lately their relationship have developed into a three way as Killian Jones as their sub who they share.AND it is scene night! Emma can't wait to get home.





	This Didn't End as Emma Expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the world of writing something of this kind so please be kind.
> 
> Thank you to TheMilahsKillyBear who betaed and edited this story so there would be less errors and a follow to the story.
> 
> Side note: I suck at naming stories, so if anyone out there can come up with a better name let me know.

They got into a routine fairly quickly, running a scene at least twice a week, tweaking their times. Most of their scenes ran in the late mornings, when Henry was at school and sometimes at night when he stayed over with friends. Emma couldn't wait to get home because Henry was staying at his grandparents tonight so that meant a scene that might last all night. Regina had already sent her a picture on her phone of the plug that they had ordered. It must have arrived while she was at the station. It was the biggest one they were going to try on Killian, almost 4 inches long when inserted and almost 2 inches wide at the base. It also had 10 different settings to try. The best part was that it was remote controlled! The thought of her partner and their submissive waiting for her at home to finish work made her panties wet.

She rushed home as soon as she was finished and when she came in, Regina was downstairs having a drink. She threw a glance up the stairs, knowing that if Killian wasn't down there with Regina, he was in the black room waiting for them. After having a drink, they ended up sitting down for dinner. That was when Regina put the remote control on the table. Emma's breathing picked up as she realized what it meant, then she reached over and turned it on. Even knowing that he was not there but had turned the vibrator in him on anyway turned her on more then she thought possible.

They spent the rest of dinnertime playing with the remote. One would turn it to full power and the other would turn it off. Or they would reach over and turn it up a notch and then spend the next 20 minutes or so each reaching over and turning it up notch by notch until it was at maximum before following the same routine down.

After the leftovers were in the fridge, the dishes in the dishwasher and the kitchen spotless, they went upstairs and into their bathroom. Once they had washed up and gotten ready, Emma and Regina made their way to the black room. Emma's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Killian on the bed on his knees, ankles in a spreader bar and arms tied up in reverse prayer position with his forehead on the bed, shaking all over.

Emma looked over at Regina, noticing that at some point she had turned on the vibrator and left it on. Her poor husband was shaking from the torture of it. She went closer to see a thin layer of sweat covering Killian's body and his entire backside was covered with angry looking red stripes.

She threw Regina a pout. They had started without her sometime in the afternoon, and watching Killian be beaten was one of Emma's favorite turn-ons. 

“Don't worry my love. There will be plenty more, I was just warming him up." Was the only explanation that Regina gave before picking up the strap that she must have dropped when she left Killian here in that position.

Emma took a seat on the bed and placed her hand on the back of Killian's neck as Regina started to beat him on the ass once again. Soon, he was breathing heavily through the pain. Emma reached under him to grab his dick and found it rock hard. She ran her hands all the way to the base of him to find that there was a tight cock ring on. As she ran her hand back towards the tip, she felt the urethra sound that had already been pushed in. Emma ran her fingers over it, feeling the outline of it in his penis. When she reached the end, she twisted it, turning it in place. Emma felt her husband shudder as he reached a climax without release, letting out a keening sound of utter despair that went to her very core.

Even though watching Killian be beaten turned her on, giving was better. After Regina had given him about 20 lashes, Emma hopped off the bed and held out her hand for the strap. While Regina loved trashing his ass, Emma had a foot fetish. She took the strap from Regina as the brunette took a seat to enjoy the show. Regina had placed Killian perfectly on the bed with his feet just on the edge of it, waiting for her. Emma raised the strap and started to hit him on one foot and then the other, getting herself into a good rhythm, watching Killian's toes curl. His whole body trying to get away from the pain was the sweetest thing Emma had ever seen.

Very soon, she found that she could not hold any longer. So Emma rid herself of her panties and climbed onto the bed. Grabbing her husband by his hair, she lifted his head up enough so she could slide under him, then dropped his head onto her womanhood. He went to work immediately like a man possessed, eating her out, knowing the reason she was so wet was him being in pain.

Emma's first orgasm was fast and very satisfying. Killian slowed down, teasing and playing with her, using his tongue and nose, knowing what was next. Emma opened her eyes, watching as Regina took up residence behind Killian. The queen had her favorite red strap on that was just perfect, not too big and not too small. She reached over, and in one quick move removed the still vibrating plug. She thrust herself in quickly, then set a fast pace. Killian matched her pace perfectly with his tongue on Emma, letting Regina guide them both. When Regina slowed down, so did Killian. Then Regina would pick up the pace, and just as Emma was going to come, she would slow down, bringing her to the edge but not letting her tip over. After the third time it happened, Emma opened her eyes and growled at her lover, who smirked at her from her position, once again picking up the pace. This time she came with a scream and watched as Regina also came just from this particular activity.

Regina unbuckled the strap on and left it in Killian as Emma pulled herself away from under him. They spent sometime just kissing and playing and finally getting completely naked before working on untying their silent submissive. Never in her dreams had Emma thought that she could have this, a dominant lover like her herself that she loved who also had the same kinks as her. Both of them sharing a submissive who she loved outside of the bedroom and had married was something no one could have seen happening. Whoever had trained Killian had her and Regina in mind.

She untied his arms and rubbed them gently, helping the blood flow as Regina untied his ankles. With a nudge, he was on his back and moving up the bed. They both straddled him at the same time facing each other, Regina sitting on his face as Emma sat on him. She let out gasp as she bottomed out and the head of the sound just rubbed her in the right place. Regina claimed her mouth and they began kissing, their hands wondering. Killian started to move in perfect sync with both his tongue and dick, bringing his Dommes into perfect ecstasy and onto exactly timed climaxes after about 10 minutes of total bliss.

After coming down from their high, they moved in perfect harmony in getting off the bed and helping Killian into the huge shower that fit them all. The bath was also big enough for the three of them, but the shower was their choice today. Emma adjusted the water as Regina pushed Killian against the wall and kicked his feet apart. When she came down from the high in the bedroom was when Emma began to worry about their silent submissive.

As Regina worked the strap-on out, she gently removed the sound. "Honey?" She asked, trying to get Killian's attention, touching him on the small of his back. In this session his back had been spared their attention so it was a pain free place to touch. It was also a place for her to touch without enforcing her dominance. He was still rock hard and tense as a well-strung bow. Killian blinked his eyes open and tried hard to focus on her.

“Do you wish to come?" she asked gently, feeling Regina stop her motions as well. This was the part that had both of them worried. Since this arrangement began between them, Killian hadn't asked for release once. When Regina had asked in past, his answer had always been 'whatever your majesty desires,' leading them to believe he was really into it.

Before they realized that something was off, Regina occasionally had brought him to a ruined orgasm with her fingers in his ass as he rutted against the shower wall whispering in his ear that was the only way he was getting release. Other times, she just turned the water on full cold and blasted him with it until he lost his erection. After noticing his lack of orgasm and his lack of need for it, Emma had started to take the lead and would ask the same question gently, trying to tell him that he had a choice. If he couldn't make the choice, they would continue the scene with Regina taking back the lead. Lately, she just chose to drive Killian mad with need, pressing her fingers in him and pushing him up enough into the wall that he was on the balls of his feet, rubbing against the wall. She would stop just before he came and tell him he wasn’t allowed to come. His disappointed sigh and lowered head were the only reactions they would get from him.

His lack of wanting release was something she had noticed and shared with Regina in private. Her husband rarely came even when he made love to her. She had been in too much bliss to notice that Killian almost never climaxed, he was just very good at faking the fact that he was finished. In the post love-making high and an extremely talented tongue, Emma had never noticed. After sharing it with him and pushing for an answer, Killian confessed that he rarely could orgasm in the traditional way. The only way he could he come was not something he was going to ask for. Regina and Emma wanted to give it to him as they were in this relationship for all of their desires, not only theirs, but they didn’t know what he needed.

They had told him that if he enjoyed not coming, they would also give that to him as well. Sometimes, however, the choice would be his. Regina had told him “Rarely would you get a choice, but sometimes even a queen feels generous." 

They had both sat him down and talked about it just last night, telling him that it would be coming up and it would be his choice. They didn't press him in every session they ran, but they had decided that they would let him know before hand how the session would end until he was comfortable enough making the decision. Then it would be up to them decide, and surprise him with it.

She watched carefully as he thought about it looking at her. Someone in the past had so perfectly had ruined him that he didn't think he deserved it. He had confessed to her that he enjoyed all that they did. Despite his enjoyment, someone had abused their position as his Dom and had left him broken. She was glad that Regina was on board. Emma also knew she felt somewhat guilty for not noticing it before, but Regina claimed that she had been evil. She had told Emma that in no way was it her that took away his choice.

He looked unsure and doubtful that he could ask for it, but both of them waited as the warm water ran over all of them from the three huge shower heads. Emma ran her hand up and down his back getting him to relax. She knew that it had at least been a month that he had any sort of release as that was the last time Regina had let him come. She knew he must have been uncomfortable. Regina had deliberately denied him release so he would be forced to ask for it. Looking at her, he nodded his head so gently indicating that he would like it that if she wasn't watching him so closely she would have missed it. She wanted to ask him to say it out loud and reinforce her dominance over him, but Emma knew that it was too soon. This was the first time that they even got a response from him.

She smiled at him reassuringly as she gently guided him down on to his knees. Regina and Emma had talked about how they would do it, if he asked. They both got soap and began washing him down. Killian felt more comfortable on his knees with both his dommess towering over him even when they were in the after glow and they were the ones catering to him. As they ran their hands through his hair, shampooing it, they felt him begin to relax. As he relaxed and his eyes drifted closed, Emma and Regina lowered themselves to his level.

Gently but firmly Emma grabbed his manhood and worked her soap-covered hand up and down it. Regina worked her soap covered fingers into him slowly. His head fell forward and Emma gently guided his head to her shoulder, his forehead resting on her shoulder as she worked the cock ring off his member. His breath hitched as he was freed and Regina found his prostate. In under a minute he was coming hard. What surprised and alarmed them both were the tears and the silent sobs that followed as he found his release.

Emma found Regina's eyes over the top of her husband’s head. Both of them silently agreed on the next course of action. Without any delays, they finished washing him and traded him over to each other as they cleaned themselves as quick as possible and exited the shower. He had become quiet and seemed to have lost any willpower he might have had by himself. He just followed wherever they led. Normally their games would continue into the bathroom as Regina demanded to be washed and dried as a queen should. Emma would snort and ask her to get herself a chamber maid. She never made any comments as Killian would take care of Regina silently as a devoted submissive would, washing and drying her.

Today, they worked in tandem getting themselves and Killian dried, not letting him slip into servitude. Regina led the way to Emma's and Killian's bedroom. As she dug through the drawers looking for sleep wear, Emma led him to their bathroom and rubbed topical anesthetic onto his backside, gently rubbing it into his ass. He tensed slightly as she reached in and touched him, automatically spreading his legs to give her better access. She only massaged just enough cream into his skin, barely covering the ring of muscle between his legs. 

Normally he preferred to take care of himself alone before joining her in bed, but today she wanted to be the one to take care of him. She gently led him over to the sink and watched as he brushed his teeth automatically, not meeting her eyes as she watched him from the mirror. They made their way out of the bathroom to find that Regina was already in her silk pajamas and was waiting for them. Emma handed Killian over to her and quickly found her own comfortable PJs, knowing instinctively that it was one of those nights.

She watched as Regina kindly but firmly got her husband into boxers, pajama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt he preferred to wear to bed. Emma held in her mirth as Regina handed him a pair of socks. She didn't even want to know how Regina knew that about her husband. When Killian needed comfort he wore socks to bed. It had taken Emma some time to notice. Regina didn't sleep with them so how on earth did she know?

Normally Regina preferred to sleep on her own in her own bedroom while Killian and Emma slept in each other's arms in their bedroom. The few times they all slept together was a continuation of a scene. Emma and Regina had slept in each other arms with Killian at the end of the bed naked and on top of the covers. On one occasion, he even slept on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Today was the beginning of something new. Emma drew the covers back and they all got in, pulling her husband into her arms so he was on his side and resting on her shoulder as she was on her back. Regina got onto the other side and spooned Killian from behind him. Regina was her lover and they shared Killian as a sub, but this was a symbol of Regina’s love for him. Both of their eyes met once again over the top of Killian's head as he silently began to sob and Emma ran her hands through his hair soothing him. Regina ran her hands up and down his back comforting him. It took a while for him to pull himself together and they silently waited as he took several deep controlled breaths, regaining control over himself as he slipped into sleep.

As Emma matched her breathing to her husband’s deep breaths, she wondered how many times he calmed himself with these breaths so he could sleep and what else she could do to help.


End file.
